


The Life of a Demon

by AWatchDogsFantasy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demon Children, M/M, Mates, Post Season 2, Sebastian Michaelis - Freeform, Sebastian michaelis/Ciel phantomhive - Freeform, ciel phantomhive - Freeform, demon mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWatchDogsFantasy/pseuds/AWatchDogsFantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel Phantomhive has been a demon for almost 50 years and much has changed. He and Sebastian built a home, one hidden away from humanity that resembles the old Phantomhive manor, they had become mates, and they now had a son to raise. These stories follow Ciel and Sebastian as they raise their son and live one hell of a life.</p><p>(Note: Most of these chapters will not be connected but will, instead, show different snippets of their lives over the years.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vincent - 5 Year Old

“Father!” Ciel Phantomhive lifted his eyes, deep blue flashing red for a moment, as he looked towards the door of his study. A little boy of perhaps five years old, looking much like the young Earl himself, stood in the doorway. He was a spitting image of the Earl Phantomhive when he was young but his eyes were wine-red with hair as black as ink. Ciel himself still resembled his 13-year-old self, even 50 years after his supposed death. Turning his chair, legs crossed, the boy was at his side in a flash, tiny fingers gripping onto his short trousers as his eyes flashed excitedly. Ciel rested his cheek against his left fist as he rested his elbow on the armrest, right hand moving to sift fingers through the child’s hair, running down to stroke soft chubby cheeks. The boy’s eyes fluttered as he leaned trustingly into the touch. Ciel smiled softly.

“I was not expecting you back so soon. Was town not to your liking today?” The child shook his head, scrambling to pull himself into his father’s lap. Ciel helped him up with a hand on his rear, smiling as the child settled, straddling his lap as he threw his little arms around his neck.

“It was fine, I guess. But it was no fun without you, father.” He pulled back and nuzzled his face against Ciel’s. The Earl chuckled, arms wrapping around the small body.

“Oh? But papa was with you. Didn’t you enjoy spending time with your papa?” The child looked as if he really had to think about the questions and Ciel smirked as the subject of their conversation leaned against the door, eyebrow raised. The child shrugged.

“Papa’s fun but he doesn’t buy me sweets like you, daddy!” The child squealed as he was suddenly scooped into the air and held firmly upside down against the taller man’s legs. He shrieked happily when he saw his papa and was suddenly under siege of the long, gloved fingers. Ciel smiled innocently up at Sebastian as the older demon’s eyes flashed at him. He smirked, hefting the child up to press their noses together. He growled teasingly, eyes locking onto a pair that matched his own.

“So _that’s_ why you never eat after going to town with your daddy.” Putting on a sad face, he hefted the child into the air, his son wriggling as he giggled and kicked his legs.

“Don’t you like papa’s cooking? It hurts my feeling that you would rather have sweets.” The boy gasped, renewing his wriggling as his little hands reached for Sebastian’s face.

“No, no! I love papa’s cooking!” As if on cue, his little stomach growled. Ciel laughed and Sebastian smiled at the boy, lowering him to rest on his hip. The older demon shook his head.

“You’re exactly like your father. Always so hungry. I’ll go start lunch then.” The child giggled, pressing is palms to Sebastian’s cheeks to make his lips pucker. The older pair of demons smiled as the boy pressed a soft kiss to those lips. Wriggling against until he was put back on the ground, he gave a similar treatment to Ciel. Running to the door, he turned and grinned at his parents.

“I’ll go wash up for lunch!” He was gone a second later and the pair shook their heads with smiles on their lips. Sebastian turned back to his mate, resting his hands on the chair’s arms and leaning over the smaller demon. Ciel watched him innocently, folding his hands demurely in his lap. Sebastian smirked, lifting a finger to tap the man’s nose.

“Don’t give me that look, _young master_. You’ve been spoiling our son a bit too much with all of those sweets.” Ciel sniffed haughtily, lifting his chin in defiance.

“Nonsense. He excels at his studies and deserves rewards.” The ex-butler raised a brow and leaned in closer.

“I don’t recall ever rewarding you nearly as much.” The smaller demon cocked his head, his visible eye half-lidded as he smiled lazily.

“Perhaps I would have tried harder if there _had_ been more…rewards.” He trailed a finger against Sebastian’s jaw, both demon’s eyes flashing magenta as Ciel’s small foot slid against the other’s calf. Sebastian growled softly and bent to press kisses along that slender jaw, working his way up to soft pink lips. The smaller man’s hand slid up to grip the back of the other’s neck, tilting his head to welcome the other eagerly. One, two, three kisses pressed tenderly against eager lips. They paused for a moment, pressing their noses together and inhaling each other. Sebastian moved to press another kiss to Ciel’s lips when they were interrupted.

“Eeeew! I thought you were making _lunch_! They parted and turned to find their son scrunching his face at them from the door. The pair chuckled and Ciel cocked his head. Sebastian strode to the boy, right hand pressed to his chest as he bowed to meet his son’s eyes.

“Our sincerest apologies, little lord. Have we inconvenienced you terribly?” Their son knew immediately that he was being patronized. Pushing his bottom lip out and widened his already large eyes.

“Oh, terribly, yes. I…I am so hungry yet my parents would rather kiss than f-feed me. You couldn’t possibly understand.” Ciel laughed from his chair as his mate pressed his fingers to his lips to hide a smile. Schooling his features, Sebastian knelt on one knee, giving his most pitying look.

“Oh, you must be so viciously hungry if your parents never feed you. How ever do you get by?” Ciel snorted, voice dramatic as he tried to keep his smile out of his words.

“Poor thing.” Sebastian nodded in agreement, patting his thigh until the boy sat on it and looked up at him pathetically.

“Truly. However, do you know what I think, my lord?” He wrapped the boy in his arms, chest warming as the small, trusting thing pressed his cheek to his shoulder. Ciel raised a brow, eyes glistening mischievously.

“What do you think Sebastian?” His ex-butler’s lips spread in a wide grin, voice low.

“I think our little Vincent is jealous.” Ciel had to hold back a chuckle as he watched little Vincent’s eyes widen. Before he could protest, he was being smashed between his parents. He began squirming as the first pair of kisses were pressed to his hair.

“No! I-I’m just hungry really! D-don-no!” He squealed even as his mouth betrayed him and split into a smile as his parents began to smother him in kisses. Even being a demon, he was still too small and young to wrestle from his parents’ grasps. He giggled as he squeezed his eyes closed. He was bombarded from all sides as he weakly struggled. Kisses were dropped in his hair, on his cheeks, his nose, eyelids, throat, ears, even his gasping lips as he tried to catch his breath. He felt the smiles on his parents’ lips and he weakened his struggles even more, surrendering himself to their happy attentions. When they felt their son go limp against them, Sebastian and Ciel finally stopped their attack and pulled back to look at him. His kitten-soft cheeks were flushed and his red eyes were heavily lidded, a sleepy glint in them. He clung to his papa’s neck as he slowly glanced from one gentle, smiling face to another A small, chubby hand reached out to rest on Ciel’s cheek and the older demon took it in his own, stroking the tiny fingers and kissing them. Vincent’s voice was tired when he spoke.

“I’m still hungry.” Sebastian chuckled and pulled the boy into his body, cradling him as Ciel returned his hand to the taller demon’s shoulder.

“Of course, little lord. I’ll see to lunch right away.” The boy scowled tiredly even as his fingers pulled himself closer to his papa.

“But…you’re warm.” Sebastian chuckled, smiling eyes meeting Ciel’s over their son’s head.

“Well, maybe if you ask very nicely, your father will take a break from paperwork and make time to cuddle with you.” Ciel schooled his face into his usual, cool mask as his son turned to him. Sleepy, large red eyes blinked at him as tiny hands reached out.

“Daddy…” Ciel’s well-built walls were no match for his son and his face softened. Still, his arms remained crossed.

“Is that all?” The boy pushed his lower lip out, fingers brushing his jaw. His little face flushed (as he was just like his Earl of a father with his pride) but he wanted to cuddle so badly.

“…please cuddle with me, daddy.” Ciel sighed softly as both little arms reached for him and suddenly his son was in his arms. A small, warm body cuddled close to his, tiny arms and legs wrapped around him as he held the boy close. He opened an eye he hadn’t realized he had closed and found his nose and lips buried in the child’s dark hair, inhaling the sweet smell of a small child and clean hair. Sebastian smiled softly, reaching out to slide his finger’s over Ciel’s cheek before disappearing to the kitchen. A fire sparked to life in the study’s grate and the Earl settled in the deep velvet armchair in front of it. His son clung to him, face buried in the crook of his neck and he arranged him more comfortably before wrapping him up in his arms. One hand cupped the back of the boy’s head and neck while the other stroked over his little back. He felt tiny fingers kneading against the fine hairs on the back of his neck as the boy heaved a great sigh. Pressing his lips to the tender skin of a temple, Ciel spoke softly.

“My little Vincent. My precious boy…” Vincent whimpered and burrowed closer, resisting until he no longer could before pushing a thumb between his lips. He suckled gently and Ciel let him, content for the moment to pretend that his child was and would always be his baby boy. Sebastian found himself back in the study just as the clock ticked 12:30pm and he silently came around the right side of the high-backed chair. The picture his child and mate created brought a smile to his face and when Ciel’s thick lashes shuddered against the curve of his cheek and fluttered open, his fingers reached out to stroke the soft curve of that face. That blue eye shifted blearily to meet a red gaze and Sebastian watched as it grew slightly sad.

“Already?” Sebastian’s lips curved into a sympathetic smile as he responded softly.

“I’m sorry, I tried to work as close to a human pace as possible.” Ciel nodded and pressed his lips to Vincent’s forehead. Sebastian knelt beside the chair and gently pressed the boy’s dark hair behind his ear. When the boy’s eyes fluttered open, the pair of demons smiled at him and the eldest spoke softly.

“Lunch is ready, Vincent. Shall you lead us to the dining room?” The boy blinked owlishly at his papa, deep in thought, until his childish voice rang out softly.

“Maybe…once more…I can be carried?” Ciel’s eye flicked to his mate and watched the other contemplate their offspring. After a moment, he spoke.

“I don’t see why not. You are just waking up after all. We wouldn’t want you to trip.” Ciel smirked, hiding it in his son’s hair as his mate helped him to his feet. As they descended the staircase, Vincent’s soft snores resonated between them, signaling his fall back into sleep’s arms, and Ciel spoke as he eyed the other.

“I’m the one that spoils him, clearly.” Sebastian turned is nose up as he held the dining room doors open.

“Nonsense. I just didn’t want him to trip. Surely that just makes me a cautious father.” When Sebastian pulled their son’s chair out, Ciel paused and actually smiled up at him, not yet ready to put the boy down. Sebastian peered at him with those wine-red eyes as the corners of his own lips lifted. Slowly, he leaned down and pressed his lips to his little mate’s tenderly. Their eyes fluttered closed as they kissed sweetly over their son’s head. They pulled apart after a moment, smiling softly as Ciel gently sat Vincent down, waking him gently. The boy woke and stretched like a kitten, mewling softly which caused his papa’s face to flush as he knelt quickly beside the boy, eyes glittering with admiration. Ciel shook his head, stroking his son’s hair as he passed before taking his own seat at the head of the table, watching his mate dote upon their child, filling his plate upon request and nuzzling his downy hair. Vincent giggled sleepily, pushing his father’s face away as he dug into his lunch. Sebastian sighed in mock disappointment when the boy pushed his face away to eat and turned his attention to Ciel, who raised a brow as Sebastian came to stand behind him. They watched their son eat and smiled in satisfaction. Sebastian’s hand rested heavily on Ciel’s shoulder and the Earl rested his own over it, squeezing gently.

Later that evening, as Ciel watched his sleeping son from the door, he felt Sebastian behind him ad leaned back against his chest. Silences prevailed as the pair watched the young demon snuggling into his pillows until Ciel spoke softly.

“I never believed that I would live past my 16th year. I never thought…” He trailed off and Sebastian waited patiently, gloved fingers slowly caressing his stomach.

“I never thought that I would love or have children. I never knew how deeply a parent loves and never expected to…” Sebastian’s eyes softened, shifting from the tangible proof of their bond to his mate.

“But you’ve given me all of that, Sebastian. I’m near 64 now…I’ve loved, loved _you_ , deeply. And my new form allowed me to bear our son myself. I had thought nothing could mean more to me than you until I looked upon his face for the first time. I know now how easily a parent would throw their life away for their child to survive. Vincent is…he is my very _soul_ , the very reason I exist alongside of you. _You’ve_ given all of this to me, Sebastian.” Ciel turned in the large man’s arms and Sebastian’s fingers gently stroked up his face, removing that eyepatch much as he had that night on the island. Ciel’s eyes opened, blue flashing to red, his right branded with Sebastian’s mark as the pair stared determinedly at each other. The Earl’s fingers tangled in the older demon’s waistcoat as the other’s tangled in his hair.

“Thank you…Sebastian. For all of this, for giving me what I thought I would never have.” Sebastian smiled softly, know how hard those words were for his proud little lord. That childish face flushed and the butler waited patiently as his young mate’s eyes flickered shyly. He stroked a thumb across a delicate cheekbone, encouraging softly.

“And?” Pink painted that delicate cheek as Ciel shot him a scowl before lowering his eyes to watch his fingers tracing buttons.

“And…I love you, Sebastian.” The demon’s face softened from a teasing smile to a more genuine, soft look. They rarely spoke those words, instead choosing to show each other with their everyday actions. Bending at the waist, he nuzzled his nose against Ciel’s, fitting their faces together as their eyes closed. The raven’s thumbs stroked Ciel’s jaw as those slender fingers slid up to cup his neck.

“My stubborn little lord. You don’t realize that you’ve given me the same. A demon as old as myself never would have imagined experiencing love, taking a mate, or having a child.” He slowly pulled back, meeting his lover’s large eyes as he brushed a lock of slate hair aside.

“You’ve given me _more_ than that. You and our child have made my long life worthwhile.” Ciel’s lips quirked as Sebastian kissed his forehead, voice a bit haughty as he teased.

“And?” The older demon smirked, trailing his lips down that button nose, hovering over those plump lips.

“And I love you…Ciel.” Eyes slid closed as their lips met, firm and warm. They stood together, in each other’s arms, pressed close together as they just held each other. A pillow, thrown with surprising accuracy and strength, interrupted the moment however, and they lifted their heads to find their son burying himself in his covers, grumbling.

“Keep your mush out of my room, please.” Sebastian chuckled, picking the pillow up and taking it back to the bed.

“We were not in your room, you prickly little thing. We were in the hall _outside_ of your room.” Ciel’s voice was warm as he leaned against the door frame, watching his mate re-situate the pillows and extract their son back above the blankets. The boy stuck his tongue out at him in defiance before settling back into his sleepy state, sighing as his papa smoothed the sheets over his body. Shaking his head with a smile, Ciel turned and headed towards his own room. His mate closed Vincent’s door as he followed, closing their own doors after they found their rooms. He watched, eyes predatory, as Ciel tugged the ribbon from around his neck and moved behind him. Gently, he helped the other out of his jacket and followed as he sat on the bed. He removed one of the other’s shoes before Ciel spoke.

“Even 50 years later you retain some of your aesthetics. I’ve told you that it isn’t necessary…we’re equals, Sebastian.” Said ex-butler smirked and met his lover’s eyes as he bent to press a kiss to the top of the delicate foot nestled in his palm.

“It is more of a guilty pleasure now than for aesthetic. Would you really deny an old demon his pleasures?” Ciel’s toes flexed gently in his palm as the other’s free hand moved to unclasp the sock garter, sliding the soft material down a slender calf. Lips followed the material’s path, pressing against smooth, tender skin. Sebastian’s lips moved gently against an ankle bone, Ciel’s foot perched on his shoulder as one hand slid up to cup the back of his thigh beneath his short trousers.

“The pleasures of exposing that flawless, soft skin each night. The pleasures of stripping the day from you, of feeling you beneath my fingers.” Ciel’s moan was soft, an exhalation of breath as those fingers slid his other leg from its prison. Red-turned-magenta flashed up to him as those lips moved, now against the inside of his knee.

“…would you deny me the pleasure of expanding our little family?” Ciel’s answering moan was soft as he slid his other foot up the older demon’s thigh.

“Expand it, huh?” Resting his cheek against Ciel’s knee, the dark haired man blinked up at him, lips quirking as his own hand slid up to wrap around his hip, squeezing gently.

“Of course. I told you, didn’t I? An old demon such as myself never thought of having a family. Now, however…” He slid up, pressing every inch of his body against the other’s. His hands caressed bare thigh, pushing his trousers up further. Hot breath fanned against a small ear.

“Now I can have a nice, big family with my little lord.” Ciel smirked, falling back onto the bed as he used one hand to begin unbuttoning his shirt slowly. His own red eyes met Sebastian’s as the other hand slid to the button of his trousers, fingering it.

“I’d love to, you see, but should an _old man_ such as yourself really be saddled with more than one child? I’m not sure you could keep up.” Sebastian growled softly in his chest at the challenge, chasing the boy up the bed until he hovered over him. The pair watched each other for a moment, lips quirking until Sebastian sat up, straddling slim hips and sliding his tailcoat off.

“I’ll accept that challenge, my little mate.” The candles flickered out as he bent over the other, two pairs of magenta eyes the only things visible.

 

 

 


	2. Vincent - 7 Years Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent is 7 years old now and takes his responsibilities as a Phantomhive heir very seriously. He wants to be like his Papa so he sets out to show his Father that he too is one hell of a butler.

Large crimson eyes peered around the edge of the door that led to the kitchen. Little hands gripped the edge of it as Vincent Michaelis watched his papa. Sebastian moved seamlessly around the kitchen, gloves in place with sleeves rolled up and an apron tied around his waist. His signature tailcoat was draped over a chair in the corner as he kneaded dough on the counter top, humming a tune as he worked. Vincent grinned, sneaking quietly past the tall demon. He tugged on the tailcoat until it slipped off the chair and he caught it clumsily, whipping his head towards his papa as he froze. However, Sebastian continued to knead the dough for that evening’s dessert. Vincent grinned again, hefting the jacket above himself as he scurried out of the kitchen. As the tails of the coat disappeared around the door with his son, Sebastian smiled.

Upstairs, Ciel sat in his study in the large armchair in front of the fireplace with a novel. As he turned the page, two knocks sounded at the door. Furrowing his brow, the former Earl continued to read.

“Come in.” The door opened and closed moments later. The carpet muffled the footsteps and the gentle clink of china being placed on the table to his right signaled tea that Ciel didn’t remember asking for. He brushed it aside, knowing his mate’s habit of knowing him better than he himself did. Eyes still trailing over sentences, he delicately found the cup without looking and lifted it to his lips.

“Thank you.” He took a sip and paused, blinking for a moment before he looked down into the cup. Water. Ciel furrowed his brows again, turning to his right to gain an explanation.

“Sebastian, what-” He cut off, blinking again. Where he thought he would find his mate, there was nothing. However, as he slowly lowered his uncovered eye, he found his son drowning in Sebastian’s tails with a proud grin on his face.

“Vincent? Did you bring this all the way upstairs?” The boy shook his head, raising an arm that was hidden by the extremely long sleeve, flapping it around.

“No! From the bathroom down the hall, my lord!” He grinned proudly and Ciel covered his mouth with his left hand to hide his grin as the right replaced the cup on the side table.

“O-oh. Well, thank you for that.” The child nodded and opened his mouth to speak when, once again, two crisp knocks sounded. Vincent squeaked and darted to hide behind his father’s desk. He crouched behind it, hiding his body but not the entire bottom half of the tailcoat. Ciel chuckled, crossing his right leg over his left as he laced his fingers together in his lap.

“Come in.” Sebastian smiled at the laughter in his mate’s voce as he entered, clicking the door shut as he went. He came to stand in the spot Vincent had recently abandoned, eyeing the tea cup full of water before turning his gaze to Ciel.

“Quite an unconventional use for a tea cup, my lord.” Ciel shifted, propping an elbow on the left armrest and resting his cheek against the fist as he met his mate’s eyes with a smile.

“Perhaps. But one mustn’t complain if it is a gift.” Sebastian’s lips curled into a smile.

“Quite right, I suppose. However, I don’t suppose you know what may have happened to my tailcoat, do you?” Ciel’s sapphire eye slid over towards his desk as he gave a crooked, barely there smile of his own.

“Now why would know what you’ve done with your own things, Sebastian?” The older demon followed the young man’s gaze and he pressed two fingers to his lips, trying to stop the grin spreading over his lips. There was laughter clogging his voice as he spoke, eyeing the tails of his coat where they were splayed on the floor from behind the desk.

“Oh, my sincerest apologies, my lord. I haven’t the foggiest on where it may have gotten to.” He noiselessly moved closer to their son’s hiding spot, winking at Ciel.

“It couldn’t have sprouted legs and wondered off.” As he came upon the tails, he faked a small gasp and, in a flash, the tall man had Vincent thrown over his shoulder. He held him there with a hand on his rear, lifting the ends of the jacket to reveal his kicking legs. The child was squealing as he flailed and Sebastian gave Ciel a surprised look.

“My lord! It appears I was wrong! My coat seems to have grown legs of its own.” Ciel smiled, standing and propping his fists against his hips.

“Well, I’ll be. Whatever shall we do with such a discovery, Sebastian? It could fetch us a pretty penny if we sold it.” Vincent gave a small shriek and renewed his struggles as he giggled. He pushed against his papa’s back, straining to look behind himself at the pair.

“No, no! Don’t sell me!” Sebastian cupped a gloved hand around his ear, cocking his head.

“Do you hear that, my lord? Why, I believe it can speak, as well! We may have just doubled our profit.” Vincent pushed hard, trying to right himself even though his strength was nothing compared to the older demon.

“No, no, papa! It’s me! It’s Vincent!” Sebastian and Ciel raised their brows and Sebastian suddenly had the boy upright, held under his arms between his parents. The tailcoat hung far past his dangling little feet and the sleeves were twice his little arms, if not more. But the child was grinning breathlessly, cheeks red and eyes sparkling. Sebastian smirked, shifting to look at his mate as he moved to stand beside him instead of across from him, both parents able to see the boy’s face now.

“It seems our discovery is merely our own son, my lord.” Ciel crossed his arms, lips quirked.

“Such a shame, really. And here we thought we had discovered a new creature. At least you know what happened to your coat, Sebastian.” The older demon nodded, pulling the boy in to prop him on a hip. Vincent’s large eyes flicked from one father to the other as his hands gripped onto Sebastian’s vest. His smile was bright as he bounced on his papa’s hip.

“I wanted to be like you, papa! I served father and everything!” He flung his arms open, trusting Sebastian to keep him steady as the coat sleeves flapped about. Sebastian chuckled as Ciel shook his head, a small smile quirking his lips.

“Yes, yes. He did very well. He carried the cup all the way upstairs and brought me a refreshing spot of water from the bathroom.” Sebastian tossed his head back and laughed outright at that. He nuzzled his face gently against Vincent’s, purring from deep within his chest as he smiled widely. Vincent’s eyes fell to half-mast immediately, soothed automatically by his father’s purring. He instinctively began to purr as well, head nestling in the crook of the tall demon’s neck. Sebastian brushed his lips over his forehead, eyes closed as the boy burrowed against him. Ciel smiled at the sounds of the conflicting deep and high purrs. His mate opened an eye, smiling at him, before moving to take his hand. He tugged him back to the armchair and sat. Nestling Vincent close to him on one side, he gently pulled Ciel down to sit against his other side, wrapping him in his other arm. He pressed the smaller demon’s head against his throat so he could feel the vibrations of the purring and willed him to join in. Ciel huffed in a good-natured manner but slowly began to purr as well. The trio of demons sat curled close together, all purring gently. Sebastian’s was deep and rumbling, contrasting nicely with Ciel’s lighter and slower vibrations, while Vincent’s purr was sill developing. The seven-year old’s purrs were soft and high pitched, hiccuping every once in a while. Sebastian smiled to himself, fingering his tailcoat as his fingers stroked his son’s back. The trio rested comfortably together, nuzzling as they napped in the sunlight.


	3. Vincent - 10 Years Old

He’d once asked Sebastian about the purring. He remembered how he used to think his ears were playing tricks on him whenever he would catch the tail end of a rumble as the butler tucked him in. After he was transformed into a demon himself, he remembered how surprised he’d been to hear it against his ear as the older demon had comforted him once he’d taken his first soul. There, trembling against the ex-butler in the aftermath of an overwhelming sensation, that low rumble was his sole connection to his reality. Months later, after tears and shouts and insecurities, Sebastian had squeezed him tightly to him and they had somehow ended up curled together in silk sheets. He remembered how surprised he had been to hear that sound from himself in between sad hiccups. The higher pitched rumble that gently vibrated his rib cage caused him to stare wide eyed up at Sebastian. The older demon had chuckled at his little lord, nuzzling gently against his face as he purred back. There, with their chests pressed together, soft purrs mingling, Ciel had tearfully thrown his arms around his faithful demon. They had made love for the first time that night. It was the next day that he had asked about it, when he was pressed to Sebastian’s chest and listening to the low sound over their soft breathing.

“Why, my young lord, I am purring of course.” That had been the demon’s response as he stroked a hand down Ciel’s spine. That had been where Ciel’s true lessons on being a demon had begun. He had learned that not all demons were born of the same creatures (which he had learned when dealing with his raven and that poisonous Trancy spider) but all demons were able to purr, regardless of their familiar form. At his confused look, his butler had chuckled and gone on to explain that it had evolved from their beginnings because it could be universal. Demons were well known to be vicious and confrontational, so purring could be used to show non-threatening intentions. It was used not only to comfort a demon’s young, but also to comfort, attract, and show affection to a mate. Sebastian’s eyes had begun to glow fuchsia as he spoke and leaned over Ciel’s shoulder, breath caressing a soft cheek as he pointed out that it was most popularly used for mates and offspring. By the end of that week they had marked each other and became a mated pair, purring loudly the entire time.

Now, as Ciel held a squirming child tightly against himself, he employed that purr he had learned so much about. He purred softly in his chest, thumb stroking against his son’s belly. Vincent’s eyes glazed over immediately, drooping tiredly as his squirming weakened. He pushed weakly at his father’s arm, blinking slowly.

“Not…not fair…daddy.” Ciel chuckled sleepily over his purring. Vincent was ten years old now but, like most demon children (according to Sebastian), he was still very vulnerable to his parents’ purrs. It was instinct for him to immediately feel comforted and safe when he heard it. Supposedly Ciel had a good hundred years or so to enjoy his cuddly son before he became a bit more immune to the sound. He planned to take full advantage of it while he could because, to a demon, 100 years goes by much too fast.

“Faaaatheeer!” Vincent squirmed a bit harder, giggling sleepily. Ciel smiled lazily, eyes still closed as he pressed his nose to the crown of the struggling child’s head.

“Shh…shh, it’s still bed time, Vincent.” The boy paused in his movement, pouting as he crossed his arms over the one his father had around him.

“It’s almost half past eight in the morning, father.” Ciel hummed, already drifting back to sleep as he ignored the boy. His purr continued softly in the child’s ear and Vincent tried in vain to keep his eyes open.

“It’s your own fault, you know.” A deep, comforting voice, like velvet, caused Vincent to turn his head. His papa stood at the end of the bed, soft smile in place as he watched the two. There was laughter in his eyes as he watched his son struggle.

“You know better than to try to get your father out of bed. I myself always had trouble with it.” He’d been watching the whole time that morning as his son had pushed into their bedroom.  Ciel had grunted in surprise when the child had plopped onto him, squeezing his eyes closed and burying himself further beneath their sheets. He had hummed in acknowledgement when he’d heard Vincent’s giggling and a hand had surfaced from the sea of blankets to blindly ruffle his son’s hair. Vincent made an indignant sound (sounding much like the Earl himself) and pushed the hand off of his head. Sebastian had covered his mouth with a gloved hand as Ciel reached out again and managed to drag their child down, cuddling him to his front and wrapping him in the sheets, effectively trapping him. Which lead them to their current situation. Vincent’s eyes were half lidded, arms reaching out to him as he whined. Sebastian react the same way with his son as he did with cats. His red eyes widened slightly, hand over his heart as he came around the bed to kneel close. His large hands grasped his son’s tiny ones gently as he leaned down and gently nuzzled him.

“Oh, you poor, sweet thing. Trapped in your father’s arms when it is such a nice day.” Vincent whimpered pathetically, red eyes glassy as he pouted up at him. Sebastian chuckled softly.

“Would you like to be freed, little kitten?” The boy nodded sleepily with his father’s purr still in his ear. The older demon squeezed his son’s hands before releasing them and gently taking hold of Ciel’s arm. Easily prying it away, he watched his son sluggishly pull himself free, standing shakily and blinking as he stared around the room. Sebastian smiled as he watched the child shake the effects of the purring away. He stumbled out the door like a newborn faun and his father chuckled.

“Don’t go too far if you go outside, Vincent. Stay where we can hear you.” The boy nodded slowly, smile still dazed as he took off. Sebastian shook his head with a smile as he absentmindedly stroked Ciel’s arm with a thumb. His mate shifted about, brows furrowing with an offended grunt. He clutched his mate’s coat, one eye cracking open to watch him. It was quiet for a moment as the pair watched each other.

“You took my bed doll.” Ciel’s voice was sleepy as he kneaded gently at his lover’s chest. The raven chuckled softly, sliding his hand from elbow to wrist and cupping the smaller hand against his chest as he sat on the edge of the bed.

“My apologies, my love. The poor kitten just looked so displeased. So very fluffed up and riled. He needs his exercise.” Ciel hummed, eyes closed again as he tugged on the clothe beneath his fingers.

“I guess you’ll have to find a way to replace him then.” Sebastian smirked and leaned over his mate, pressing his lips to Ciel’s temple. His free hand played gently with slate hair and he spoke softly against the smooth skin there.

“But then would _you_ not be the bed doll, my dear soul?” Ciel sighed grumpily and Sebastian remembered where Vincent had gotten his kitten-like personality from. He smiled affectionately as the small hand in his twitched to curl around his fingers.

“Don’t care.” The older demon laughed through his nose and slowly lay down beside Ciel, curling around the small body. His little mate pressed into him and his purr started with renewed vigor. Sebastian’s own purr rumbled in his chest, against Ciel’s ear, and he smiled as his little lord fell back to sleep. Distantly, he could hear Vincent giggling and chattering at birds outside, and his eyes slipped closed to take in these sounds. His mate’s soft purr and their kit’s happy voice lured him into a dazed happiness as the sun filtered through the curtains.


	4. Vincent - 13 Years Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Michaelis family gains a new addition and Vincent is smitten.

A sharp scream pierced the thick atmosphere of the room. A fire in the hearth made the room muggy, stifling, and much too hot even for the demon in the bed and Ciel gasped for each heavy breath as he tore at the sheets beneath his hips, body changing and rearranging to accommodate his newest needs. His eyes slipped open, bright red irises unfocused as he took in Sebastian hovering over him with a concerned look on his face. Bare, pale hands pushed his bangs away from his damp face as that deep baritone he loved attempted to sooth him.

“Just a bit longer, Ciel. You’re doing marvelous.” He gritted his teeth as another moan ripped through his throat, body arching as a horrible pain tore through him. A nervous energy crackled through the room and Ciel’s breathing sped up as he turned his head towards the door. Sebastian’s head shot up as well and Ciel swallowed thickly as the older demon swiftly moved to herd their son back.

“Please wait outside, Vincent. Your father does not wish you to be exposed to this.” The 13-year-old bit his lip and gripped Sebastian’s coat as his large red eyes locked onto Ciel’s.0203 The small demon tried to smile reassuringly at his son as another wave of pain shot up his spine.

“But…but papa, I…I wanna help.” Both hands gripped tighter to Sebastian and he tilted his head back, adamant that he be allowed to stay.

“Please! I can’t stand just listening to him in pain! At least let me do _something_ and let me stay here so I can see him!” The older demon stared nervously down at his son before flicking his eyes back towards his mate. Ciel panted as a hand smoothed soothingly over a rounded stomach and spoke.

“Let…let him stay, S-Sebastian. He’s old enough to be here if he’s…up for it.” Sebastian hesitated but nodded, pulling the boy close and hugging him tightly before pulling back with a new determination in his eyes.

“Right. Vincent, please gather some more towels and hot water. The baby will be here soon.” The boy nodded furiously and ran off as quickly as he could, red eyes watching him go fondly. A quick yelp of pain summoned the demon back to his mate’s side, ungloved fingers stroking soothingly over a sweaty forehead. Ciel’s eyes fogged over and his spine arched with a weak cry as Vincent reappeared. His small hands shook minutely as Sebastian took the wash basin with a soft smile and he ran straight to his father’s side. He took one of his heated, clammy hands in his own tiny pair and pressed it to his cheek as tears welled up in his red eyes. Ciel chuckled tiredly as Sebastian began to lay towels beneath him.

“Don’t cry, baby boy. I’ll be fine and soon you won’t even remember what all this fuss was for.” Vincent shook his head and his bottom lip quivered.

“I don’t l-like seeing you in pain, daddy.” Ciel freed his hand and ran it gently through the boy’s midnight hair, thumb caressing his cheek affectionately. He shushed the boy softly just Sebastian began to gently press down on Ciel’s stomach and the Earl grimaced as he began to push. Vincent took his hand again, squeezing in support as a scream tore from his father’s mouth. He watched as his papa stood at the end of the bed, peering anxiously between Ciel’s legs beneath the sheets. Vincent watched as his red eyes suddenly lit up and his hands disappeared beneath it.

“Just one more, Ciel! You’re almost there, my soul.” Ciel gasped a couple of times but squeezed Vincent’s hand once more and bared down with one last push and grunt. A shrill cry shattered the thick air and Sebastian was grinning from ear to ear as he took hold of the wriggling newborn. Vincent gasped in excitement and turned to beam at his exhausted father, who smiled back tiredly as his body quickly began is transformation back to normal. He tugged gently on his son’s hand and pulled him in to press a kiss to his forehead as Sebastian gently cleaned the new addition to the Michaelis family. Vincent carefully crawled into the bed and laid his head on Ciel’s heaving chest, eyes fluttering shut as lazy fingers stroked over his hair. He cuddled close and heard Sebastian chuckle as he returned with the bundle.

“Are we sure you didn’t just give birth to _two_ new babies, my lord?” The teasing lilt in his voice caused Ciel to hum happily under his breath as his eyes slid open.

“Leave my boy be, Sebastian. He’s traumatized.” His eyes, blue and violet once more, slid open and alighted upon the squirming, whimpering bundle his mate held, lighting up as he shifted up a bit to get a better view.

“Is it…” Sebastian’s smile was proud and he seated himself on the edge of the bed, pulling the blanket back to reveal the soft, pink face beneath.

“A little girl, love.” Ciel rested his head on the taller man’s shoulder as he stared in awe at the tiny thing, the back of a finger gently stroking over a velvet cheek. A tuft of dark, slate hair rested atop her head, curling slightly at the ends, and when large eyes blinked open weakly, Ciel’s breath caught. Their little girl’s right eye was a deep sanguine color while her left was bright sapphire. The mated pair turned their heads to look at each other in awe, dopey smiles on their faces, before turning back to their little girl. They were surprised to see another small hand stroking against her skin and watched as Vincent sat up slowly, staring intently at the little girl. The pair smiled at the heartwarming sight as the boy leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the girl’s forehead. He seemed deep in thought as he stared at his new baby sister. Ciel’s left hand rested on Sebastian’s thigh and the other moved to rub up and down their son’s back.

“Something on your mind, Vincent?” Sebastian cradled the girl close with one arm and the other reached over to smooth the boy’s unruly bangs. Their son slowly shook his head before meeting his parents’ eyes thoughtfully.

“Can I…hold her?” Ciel blinked at the boy, cocking his head as Sebastian chuckled softly.

“She’s your baby sister. Of course you can hold her.” They helped him to maneuver the little girl to lay comfortably in his arms and he snuggled in closer to Ciel’s side as he stroked a finger down her nose. Sebastian’s sharp eyes watched carefully, soaking in the minute changes of awe, disbelief, and happiness that flitted over his son’s face enthusiastically and Ciel smiled, more focused on how the baby’s tiny nose scrunched beneath the boy’s ministrations and she blinked her eyes open. She made a soft cooing noise and her tiny fingers stretched to touch her brother’s face.

“Rosalee.” His voice was soft as he allowed her to wrap one of his fingers in her whole, tiny fist. Ciel blinked sleepily in confusion and felt Sebastian shift him to rest more comfortably against him.

“I’m sorry?” The boy looked up, looking very much like an Earl as he attempted to assert his decision even as he swallowed nervously.

“I think…I think her name should be Rosalee.” Sebastian chuckled in amazement as Ciel blinked before joining in. As he leaned forward, he pressed a kiss to Vincent’s temple and wrapped a thin arm around his son to pull his children close. His fingers swirled lazily over his mate’s thigh and their eyes met as Ciel rested his head atop Vincent’s.

“Rosalee. I like it. What do you think, Sebastian?” His ex-butler thought for a moment before nodding with a soft smile at his little family.

“I believe it is a beautiful name for a beautiful little girl. Rosalee it is. It’s a wonderful choice, Vincent.” The boy seemed to deflate in relief and he nodded, looking back to his baby sister and leaning in to kiss her nose as she watched him intently.

“I’m never going to let anything happen to you, Rosie.” Ciel had to bite his lip, heart hammering and eyes welling up as he watched his son swear eternal protection to his newborn daughter. Sebastian pulled him close, allowing him to hide his face in his throat as he sensed the impending tears, and smiled. He had more than he’d ever imagined he could and he would have to thank Ciel for it all again when things returned to normal. For now, though, he watched his son cradling his beautiful baby sister and held his mate close to his side, thankful that he could have such a thing in his long, dark life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating in so long but we all know how full time college and work can be x_x Thank you all for the love and support! That's why I strive to force myself to update <3


	5. Interlude: Ciel - 22 Years, Sebastian - ???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes back to nine years after Ciel's "death", before Vincent and Rosalee. Vincent came along 45 years after his "death" and Rosalee came 58 years after, just to put this chapter into perspective.

Sebastian watched from afar as Ciel sat before the tombstone, staring blankly at it with tired, swollen eyes. With a sigh, he moved soundlessly to come up behind the young demon, still giving the Earl a wide berth. He stared at the slump of the other’s shoulders, the tired way in which he finally allowed himself to accept the truth. Sebastian’s red eyes slowly slid up to read the words engraved on the stone, narrowing a bit at the choice of last names.

_Rachel Angelina Phantomhive  
January 25 th, 1898 – January 28th, 1898_

Sebastian’s expression narrowed further, brows slanting and eyes dull as he turned his attention back to Ciel. With a sigh, he reached forward to place a hand on a slender shoulder.

“It is getting late, my lord. We should-” Ciel turned abruptly, slapping Sebastian across the cheek as his eyes flashed red. The ex-butler stared, eyes widening minutely, at the angry young demon. The Earl Phantomhive huffed out angry pants, eyes shimmering erratically between blue/purple and red, struggling for dominance in his frustration.

“My lord-” Ciel’s hands shot up to card through his hair, gripping tightly to the strands as his eyes clenched shut.

“Shut up. Just shut up!” Sebastian’s expression smoothed and he frowned at the boy.

“This is very ill-suited to you. Come. It is-” A slender hand lashed out again and Sebastian allowed it to catch his cheek and land its blow with a sigh. Ciel grit his teeth, a sob breaking free as he glared weakly at the demon before turning back to stare at the stone. His voice was quivering when he finally spoke.

“Go. If you’re so impatient, then leave! You…you don’t care either way so don’t bother.” Sebastian was silent as he studied the other, something settling darkly in his chest.

“You wish me to leave you sitting before a stone for the rest of eternity? Watching you wallow from afar?” Ciel’s hands clenched the material of his short trousers as he fell back to his knees, head bowed.

“I don’t expect anything from you…not anymore.” Red eyes narrowed.

“Excuse me?” Ciel’s shoulders shook.

“You are not deaf Sebastian. You seem completely at ease with doing the opposite of what I expect. I _expected_ you to be happy when I became pregnant. I _expected_ you to be as devastated as I was when she died. I _expected_ a lot from you, Sebastian…but I was sorely disappointed. So go. I free you from any obligation you feel to me. You don’t have to deal with those expectations anymore.” His voice rose as he spoke before growing tired and tapering off at the end. Sebastian could do nothing but stare at the Earl’s small frame, frozen and unsure as to how to react, how to respond. Is that how the boy felt? Had he failed to emote, to show the other how _he_ felt? The burn in his chest magnified and he mechanically fell to his knees behind his lord. What was there if he no longer had this boy?

“You are such a little fool, Ciel Phantomhive.” Those small shoulders stiffened and Sebastian could _see_ the anger radiating from him but he pushed on.

“If you believe that you and our little girl mean nothing to me, then you are a fool. You are _wrong_. I wanted this family with you more than anything. But I am so old and have always been unable to feel such emotions for as long as I can remember. I have been unable to put them into words until now.” Ciel’s shoulders shook and Sebastian gently squeezed them, carefully resting his forehead in the crook of that slender neck, listening to his soft, hitching breaths. A weak hand came up to rest upon his and he waited, pressing his comfort into the boy. A soft voice, sadder than Sebastian remembered ever hearing it, rang out in the silence.

“She died right in my arms…she…why couldn’t I _save_ her? Why couldn’t I save our baby, Sebastian?” Tears clogged his voice and Sebastian moved to wrap the shaking little thing in his arms, hushing him gently and mourning their daughter with him.

“You are very likely the first of your kind, the first human-turned-demon. Your body is still transforming, still stabilizing. She…she was also the first of her kind. She just…wasn’t strong enough, not stable enough.” Ciel’s sobs wracked his body, wracked Sebastian’s heart.

“Is…is it my fault?” The older demon squeezed him, pressing his face into soft skin and hair.

“No. No, never.” Ciel shook in his arms, fingers gripping Sebastian’s arms tightly as he pulled the demon closer.

“How can you stand to look at me? I took your freedom and then I…I couldn’t even bring your child safely into this world.” The older demon shook his head, pressing his lips to a soft cheek as he spoke.

“I am here, by your side, by my own choice. I stayed, not because of the contract, but because nobody has ever meant so much to me. Our child…I _do_ mourn her. I am sorry that it wasn’t obvious. From now on, we will mourn together and…when you’re ready, we will try again. We will have our family.” Ciel choked on a sob, turning in Sebastian’s arms and clinging tightly to him as he cried for what they had lost. His mate held him tightly and his own eyes stung, overflowing silently as he eyed the stone marking his daughter’s resting place. The sun set on the pair and by the time it rose again, all that was left at the grave were the tears of the mourners and kisses pressed to the cold stone which was now, in Sebastian’s opinion, properly marked.

_Rachel Angelina Michaelis_  
January 25 th, 1898 – January 28th, 1898  
Beloved baby girl.

Ciel and Sebastian were already far away, eyes still wet but now they held tightly to each other’s hands as they moved towards their future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO chapter updates in one day?! Well, what can I say? You're all worth it <3 Please feel free to leave comments and give suggestions on the sorts of situations and shenanigans you'd like to see the Michaelis family get into!


	6. Vincent- 14, Rosalee- 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello gentle readers! I would like to first apologize for how long it has been since I have updated! I've been busy lately with a promotion at work and getting ready to finish my last year of college but I decided it was time to relax and bring all of my lovely supporters new chapters. Please let me know what you think :) Also, I have changed my display name to reflect my Tumblr name to make cross posting easier.
> 
> -AWatchDogsFantasy (Previously known as CourtneyAlana)

“Come on, pretty girl! Come on!” Vincent knelt on the floor before the fireplace, arms outstretched and hands grabbing at air, attempting to coax. Rosalee, all of one year old, stared at him with her wide mismatched eyes from where she sat at Sebastian’s feet. The first year of a demon’s life was much like that of a human’s in terms of learning to walk and babble before their growth excelled in the second year.  Rosalee had yet to take more than two or three steps at a time and Sebastian shook his head with an amused smile at his son’s determination. Ciel entered the library with a tray of biscuits and raised a brow as he settled beside his mate on the settee.

“She isn’t a dog, Vincent.” The boy smiled, red eyes still locked on his baby sister, not even deigning to move them to his father when the little girl was in the room.

“I know. But she’s still my pretty girl.” Truly, she was. Large sapphire and ruby eyes, curly slate-grey hair, and a smile that lit up a room all made little Rosalee one of the most beautiful babies they had ever seen. Ciel smiled and Sebastian took a biscuit from the tray, breaking a piece off and handing it to his daughter to gum on as she cooed happily. Vincent’s face lit up as an idea popped into his head and he school his expression into disappointment before heaving a dramatic sigh. Rosalee cocked her head, pausing in her gnawing to shift her intelligent gaze to her brother. Vincent pouted and rubbed his stomach.

“I really wish _I_ had a biscuit.” His parents raised their brows at him and he winked before turning back to frown sadly at the little girl.

“They smell so good, Rosie. Can brother have one?” Rosalee looked from him to her biscuit before dropping the slobbery piece and beginning to pull herself into a stand with Sebastian’s pant leg. She wobbled there, tiny fists white as she gripped the material as if her little life depended on it. She made grasping motions at her father and the raven smiled.

“May I help you, little one?” Rosalee’s bottom lip pushed out to make an appearance and her tiny arm stretched, little fingers grabbing towards the plate between her parents. The ancient demon pouted back as he handed her a fresh biscuit.

“See where we rank, dear soul? Beneath her brother and biscuits.” Ciel smirked behind his own sweet biscuit, leaning into his mate as their daughter steadied herself again. His voice was low as he responded, eyeing his son’s dramatic, hungry face.

“That or perhaps our son simply knows more about how to handle his baby sister than we do.” They watched the little girl take one step, then another, still clinging to Sebastian’s pant leg. She was finally forced to release it when her short arms kept her tethered to her spot. She wobbled, eyes wide and unsure as she toddled between standing and toppling. Vincent held out his arms, encouraging her with a gentle smile.

“Come on, Rosie. I’m so hungry.” The baby’s face became set in a type of determination that had her parents gripping each other’s hands excitedly. One step turned into two, then three, and the girl paused. This was where she normally fell and her expression was thoughtful before becoming determined once more. A fourth step, a fifth, she passed the halfway mark and tilted forward. Ciel and Sebastian sat up a bit straighter, watching intently, and her little arms flailed until she caught her balance again. She gripped the biscuit tightly in her fist and took her sixth and seventh step. When she was within reach, Vincent stretched his arms and Rosalee allowed herself to fall into them with a happy squeal. She waved the biscuit in the air triumphantly and allowed her brother to take a bite before gumming at it herself.

The little girl lay cradled in Vincent’s arms, curled in his lap with her large eyes staring up at him adoringly as his long fingers tickled her throat before stroking softly over her cheek. Her big brother smiled gently as he stared back at his precious baby sister. Ciel and Sebastian smiled at each other, laughing gently in a bit of disbelief as they watched their children. As Ciel turned to watch the clouds float listlessly over the moon, he snuggled closer to Sebastian, lacing their fingers together and sighing happily. He had just witnessed his daughter’s first real steps, encouraged by her big brother, alongside his mate. Smiling lips pressed against his forehead and Ciel lifted his head, smiling gently at his lover. Sebastian smiled back, nuzzling their noses together as he cuddled Ciel close and turned his head back to watch his son stand with the baby. Vincent gently began to dance his sister around the room as she giggled and the Michaelis brood settled in for the evening, proud of the milestone their youngest had passed.


	7. Vincent- 18, Rosalee- 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in one day!?! Yeah, it's kind of my way of making up for being on hiatus for what feels like forever! I'm sorry these chapters are not super long but I hope you enjoy them!

Rosalee crouched in the foliage, eyes darting back and forth as her heart sped and the snow fell silently. A twig snapped to her left and she flattened herself lower, slate hair from her ponytail catching on branches as she cocked her head towards the noise. Nothing moved, the atmosphere was silent, and the young demon chewed her lips nervously. She sat frozen for another minute before making her move. She darted out of her hiding place and leapt up into the branches, hopping from limb to limb before coming to an abrupt halt as a sudden scent on the wind gave her pause. The tree’s barren branches rustled hollowly as she sniffed and shade was cast over her. Her whole body stiffened as her mind kicked into high gear to analyze. The branches had rustled but there was no breeze, there was shade yet the sun shone brightly even in the winter cold and cast shadows far below her feet, not a cloud in sight to block it.

Very slowly, she lifted her mismatched eyes, sapphire and ruby widening as she lunged out of the way at the last moment, narrowly avoiding her hunter, and clumsily righted herself just in time to dodge once more. She bolted forward from tree to tree and zigzagged in hopes of avoiding their grasp. Her tiny mary-jane clad foot met an icy branch and it exploded upon impact. She gasped as it gave out beneath her and her arms shot out, a branch catching her and knocking the breath from her lungs. Scrambling for purchase, she dug her claws into the bark and shrieked as she was lifted into the air by the scruff of her blouse. They were suddenly airborne and she couldn’t tell up from down, flailing her tiny claws and catching skin, managing to drawing blood. If she was going down, she wasn’t going down without a fight. Her assailant grunted and landed clumsily, rolling to pin her by her throat and pin her arms down with their knees. The snow crunched loudly beneath them before everything was still and five-year-old Rosalee glared up at her attacker defiantly, everything in that single expression channeling her proud earl of a father.

“You’ll never take me alive.” She spat her words dramatically, high little voice breaking the silence as she growled and began gnawing viciously at the man’s fingers. The larger of them chuckled before suddenly bursting into full laughter. Rosalee squealed as she was hefted up and twirled around. She clung tightly, arms and legs wrapped around the strong figure and Vincent chuckled, holding his baby sister closer.

“Oh, Rosie! You’re so dramatic.” She pouted and snuggled against him, crossing her arms and trying to act as if she didn’t like snuggling and being coddled by her favorite demon.

“I’ll beat you some day, brother.” Her older brother smiled and languidly strolled out of the forest, eyeing all the felled trees and destruction they had caused. His baby sister truly did have quite the vicious fighting spirit. At this rate, he didn’t doubt her words but instead of letting that bother him, he felt pride in knowing his sister would be capable of fending off any enemy.

“Yes, yes. Of course you will, Rosie.” He stopped and lifted his head, waving at their parents where they stood watching from the study window. They waved back and Rosalee lifted her head as well, pout immediately replaced with a bright smile as she sat up and clawed her way up onto Vincent’s shoulders. He grumbled as he caught a mary-jane to the face but grabbed ahold of her ankles to keep her steady. She waved excitedly as their parents opened the window, Ciel chuckling as he leaned on his elbows out the sill.

“I don’t believe your brother is one of your trees, Rosie.” The girl giggled and leaned down to wrap her arms around her brother’s neck, rubbing her cheek against his hair as their previous training quarrel was forgotten.

“But I love him just as much, father.” Vincent furrowed his brow and tilted his head back to catch a glimpse of slate-grey hair.

“I’m not sure if I should be offended by the fact that you’re ranking me equal with a tree or not.” Their fathers chuckled and Ciel shook his head.

“I believe that is the best you can get out of her, Vincent.” Sebastian’s hand ran absentmindedly up and down his Earl’s spine as he cocked his head, breeze catching his inky hair as his red eyes warmly analyzed his children.

“Well, you do know how much Rosalee loves her trees so I’m sure it isn’t an insult.” Rosalee frowned into her brother’s hair and sighed.

“I’m just so sad we always hurt them when we train. They don’t like the noise.” Vincent shook his head and bounced the girl on his shoulders before continuing to head back inside.

“You’re an odd one, Rosie. I’m sure they forgive you and know you’re just trying to get stronger to protect them.” His baby sister was odd at times but, as she nuzzled into his hair and sifted her fingers through the black strands, he couldn’t help but overflow with affection. As their parents descended the stairs to join them for lunch, he yanked her down into his arms and swung her around, reveling in her bright, tinkling laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> http://awatchdogsfantasy.tumblr.com/


End file.
